


Home

by DreadfulMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parents, they have a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Keith opened the door and saw Lance's back facing him where he lay on Zoe's small toddler bed. Zoe herself was sitting up but as soon as Keith opened the door her eyes went wide and she fell back onto the bed, throwing a blanket over herself. She tried mimicking the snoring sounds Lance was making but her giggles kept interrupting her.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my niece's favorite game which is pretending to be asleep when someone is looking for her. 
> 
> Also, there's a real lack of Klance Parent fics and I just want them to be happy with children???

"I'm home," Keith called out as he entered their home. Normally, he would've been a bit suspicious about not being greeted as soon as he entered the house, but the giggles coming from Zoe's room put him at ease. 

He could hear Lance telling Zoe to shush as he tried to contain his own giggles. Keith smiled and made as much noise as he could as he took his jacket and shoes off and went about setting down all his things. 

"Wow it's weird that Zoe and Lance didn't come say hi to me," he mused out loud, "oh! Maybe they went to see grandma and grandpa," he said. The door to Zoe's room was ajar and he could see the pair moving quickly around the room. He gave them another minute, "maybe I should check Zoe's room just to make extra sure,"

He opened the door and saw Lance's back facing him where he lay on Zoe's small toddler bed. Zoe herself was sitting up but as soon as Keith opened the door her eyes went wide and she fell back onto the bed, throwing a blanket over herself. She tried mimicking the snoring sounds Lance was making but her giggles kept interrupting her.

"Wow they're asleep," Keith said, giggles erupted from the pair on the bed but they stayed in place, "hmm," he hummed, "guess I'll just have to eat the cupcakes i brought all by myself," 

"We're awake!" Lance scurried to sit up on the bed, Zoe following.

"Awake!" 

Keith smiled, "wow! You two woke up just in time I bought cupcakes!" He watched as Zoe and Lance threw the blankets off of themselves and onto the floor before Lance got out of bed. Zoe stood on it with her arms out, asking to be carried. 

Keith went over to her and picked her up, "hey Princess," he kissed her cheek, "you enjoy your nap?"

Zoe giggled and clapped her hands, "yesh!" Keith kissed her again and settled her on his hip, turning to his husband.

"And how about you?"

Lance pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead, "I sure did! Zoe and I played aaaaaaall day and we were so tired we didn't even hear you get home!" Zoe clapped her hands some more and rested her head on Keith's shoulder.

"Wow, all day?" Keith bounced Zoe a little, "did you have fun playing with papi all day?"

Zoe nodded, "papi is silly," she giggled, "papi's a doggy,"

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, who just shrugged and smiled.

"Zoe! That was our secret, you weren't supposed to tell daddy!" He tickled her and Zoe tried to push his fingers away. She wrapped her arms around Keith when that didn't seem to work.

"Daddy! No tickles!"

Keith turned her away so he was between the two and Lance couldn't tickle her anymore. Instead Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and rested his chin on Keith's shoulder.

"Why don't we go have dinner before we eat the cupcakes?" Lance suggested.

"No! Cupcakes!"

Lance reached over to pinch Zoe's cheek, "baby you know how daddy gets when he eats sweets before dinner," at the reminder. Zoe was giggling and patting Keith's cheeks.

"Real silly," she said.

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled at Zoe. He got really silly when he was on a sugar high, okay? Could you blame him? Apparently Lance could and he wasn't going to let Keith live it down.

Lance reached for Zoe to set her down, she immediately ran off to the living room, "we'll get dinner ready while you change, I'm starving," Lance raised his arms above his head and stretched, "man I'm tired," a couple of pops were heard as his joints popped back into place. 

Keith took advantage of his raised arms to grab Lance's waist and pull him closer, "we can relax later, Zoe looked sleepy,"

"I was so close to getting her down for a nap and you came home and poof! She forgot she was sleepy," his arms fell around Keith's shoulders.

Keith chuckled, "I'm sorry," he pressed a kiss to Lance's jaw, "after dinner we'll get her settled for a nap and we can relax on the couch," pressing another kiss to his neck.

Lance hummed, pulling Keith in for a sweet, short kiss, "that seems nice," another kiss, a little longer this time. Keith couldn't help but smile at the groan Lance let out as Keith nipped at his bottom lip and pulled away.

"Let's go get some food in you," Keith told him. He went to pull away, but Lance didn't let him get far before kissing him again. 

"Welcome home,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
